2 Years at Shouka Sonjuku School
by IzumiSato4869
Summary: In this story, we see young Gintoki and his childhood life back in the Shoka Sonjuku temple school. And in order to add some action, humor and drama i created two of my original characters, Kenji Sakata and Mizuki Takasugi as Gintoki's little brother and Shinsuke's little sister. They go through school life to the Kansei Purge time and eventually end up in the future time.
Author's Note: I do not own Gintama and don't earn money for this fanfiction story. I only own my Original Characters, Kenji and Mizuki and my story's plot.

* * *

2 Years at Shouka Sonjuku School.

It was a very sunny day today, 10 years old Gintoki was sleeping on the temple school's wall while his classmates Katsura aka Zura, Takasugi Shinsuke his rival, his rival's little sister Misuki Takasugi and his little brother Kenji Sakata along with the rest of their classmates were listening to their teacher Shoyou-sensei about his lessons on how to live and the way to use their swords properly. Gintoki was having a nice dream until Bakasugi had willingly smacked his head in an attempt to wake him up from dozing off during class hours this merit him a reward of being chased by Gintoki during the entire lunch break, Zura as usual was trying to stop the two and had somewhat gotten involved in their fight, while both Kenji and Mizuki had decided to leave their idiotic brothers , not wanting to get involved in their arguments they both went to the temple school's practice hall and have been sparring against each other for a good twenty minutes. Somewhere that time Shoyou-sensei along with his other students were watching them.

"Not bad at all, Mizuki, you really are your older brother's imouto." Kenji spoke with a voice of recognition for her determination to not lose to him.

"What did you expect?. Me and nii-san might have come from a samurai family, but we had to deal with numerous gangs and punishments from our parents as well." Mizuki spoke back in a kind tone sending shivers through almost everyone's back about "The Case" except for Shoyou-sensei. She then attacked Kenji and finally got a point from him.

"1 point." Shoyou-sensei declared after Kenji fell from her sudden attack.

Gintoki's group had then appeared wondering what they missed causing the rest of the audience and even their sensei to laugh.

"Oi!, someone answer us properly!." Gintoki asked irritated.

"It seems that both Kenji and Mizuki had sparred earlier before we arrived here, Gintoki, Takasugi." Zura replied after his question.

"And i lost to Mizuki, Zura." Kenji continued Zura's sentence once regained his balance.

"It's not Zura!, It's Katsura!, Kenji. Wait, what!?...you lost to Mizuki!?."

"Yes in the most funniest way to lose."

"Tell me you did not let me win on purpose right?." Mizuki had spoke in a very scary voice as if a ghost were to pop out from a horror story and had succeeded in scaring them except for her nii-san whom was used to her sadist mode.

"O-of course not!, i just lost focus, i-i- mean i dozed off like nii-san!." Kenji was obviously scared and did not look forward to have her chase him later.

"K-kenji here is correct, Mizuki, he wouldn't lose on purpose, r-right?, Kenji?." Gintoki although the older Sakata was really scared from her. And had telepathically told Kenji:

'Oi!, you're the reason she's pissed off!, face her like a man baka ototou!'

'No way!, nii-san i'm leaving!' the younger Sakata telepathically countered back.

'I'll do it then, since you two idiots are about to argue' Zura told the two.

"Kenji here lost fair and square Mizuki, it's his fault if he lost to you because his attention was on how to beat Gintoki in terms of a real sword fighting." Zura spoke in a calm voice

'You're a hundred years too early to defeat me!, Kenji you better remember that!." Gintoki told his ototou telepathically.

'Whatever!, one day i'll win against you!, Just you wait nii-san!.'

'Yeah right,'

"Hmm...no wonder why, after all Gintoki is one of the best students here." Mizuki replied back and seemed satisfied with Zura's answer, Shoyou-sensei then took this chance to tell them class will now start.

"Gintoki-kun, Kenji-kun, Kotarou-kun, Shinsuke-kun, and Mizuki-chan. Class will begin shortly, i suggest you five seat in your respective seats now." while saying this he approached them with a kind smile yet slowly a fist had formed in his hand and knocked all five in their heads.

"THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP."

After that all five quickly went back to their seats not wanting to experience their teacher's wrath again. And paid attention to class with the exception of Gintoki sleeping again during the whole day.

"I can't believe that Gintoki could sleep in an entire day without letting go of Shoyou-sensei's sword." Mizuki spoke to Kenji after finally calming down from an earlier incident.

"You have no idea, Mizuki, before we met Shoyou-sensei, nii-san could sleep while clutching a sword as well." Kenji replied back.

"What brought you and your nii-san here anyway?." Kenji asked her.

"Nii-san was bored with our previous private educational school. From what i remembered it's because most of the students back there couldn't even use their sword properly and they only knew how to use their family's influence, to the point where he had to beat up most of the students."

"Eh?, no wonder his rival's is nii-san. Those two have been rivals for like a year now and Shoyou-sensei keeps on teaching and telling us that one day he'll have to leave us, his students. Believe it or not i don't want this days to end just like what your nii-san told us."

"Me neither, Kenji-kun, before me, nii-san, and Katsura met Shoyou-sensei we were really sick of our previous school. Rich kids they only know how to use their family's influence and then beat up those who dared to defy them. Me, nii-san and Katsura were about to fight them off, especially after nii-san had beaten up most of them during training time back in our previous school. So they decided to gang up on us three at a local shrine after school, until Gintoki took out Shoyou-sensei's sword and scared them. Although it was Shoyou-sensei who knocked them all out in just one punch to the head."

"You have no idea how many times Shoyou-sensei had knocked us Sakata siblings to the head before you met us."

"I take it that your nii-san had done a lot of idiotic things back then and some things never do change."

"You nailed it, Mizuki. Say do you wanna prank those two idiotic brothers of ours?."

"Prank?, why not it would teach those idiotic heads of theirs after all."

"Ahem...if you're planning on doing a prank to Gintoki and Takasugi, i might as well join you then." Zura aka Katsura Kotarou spoke in a too pleasant voice and had a creepy smile on his face.

"Sure, Zura!, so when do we prank them?."

"Hmm...preferably the time when Shoyou-sensei leaves to go out of town and when there are few people awake inside this temple school."

"Night time perhaps?." Mizuki asked the two boys.

"Night time, last week of the fifth month on the 25th day,and then what sort of prank should we use on the two?."

"I know, nii-san's fear, i'll scare him and chase him all the way near our "banished home" that should teach him a thing or two. If you two would be kind please leave me to deal with Shinsuke-niisan alone." Mizuki had a very scary grin plastered on her face now.

"Sure, Mizuki, me and Zura knows Gintoki's fear any way, ghosts and being unable to fight off enemies."

"What exact time do we prank them?."

"1:00 am - 3:00 am." Katsura told the two.

"Perfect!. they're in charge of patrolling school grounds at that time and no one would wake up just from hearing them scream since we'll prank them near the ends of our temple school grounds." both said in unison.

"I'll see you two later then, i'll have to prepare the traps and props we'll be using, Kenji-kun. I trust that you'll be able to fend off Takasugi, Mizuki-kun."

"We understand!, Katsura!, we'll do our best to scare those two idiots!."

"Without further ado, you two are dismissed."

* * *

I know this is a short chapter please do bear with it, i'm a 9th Grade student.


End file.
